


Kissing Lesson

by CasaByers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Jancy, Kissing, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasaByers/pseuds/CasaByers
Summary: Nancy helps Jonathan out.





	Kissing Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt sent over from tumblr... hopefully this is a fun and cute fic for everyone. enjoy!

Nancy had been reading the same sentence over and over for the last half hour, normally she didn’t have that issue, but tonight, her mind just wasn’t into this chemistry text book. She glanced over at her homework partner, best friend and source of most of her confused feelings and emotions; Jonathan Byers.

He was sitting next to her, close as always, he had the end of his pen between his teeth, his brow was furrowed and he was deep in thought as he read over his text book. She realized she could look a little bit longer, admire him some more. He was cute, that was an understatement, she liked how his hair got shaggy and unkempt the more he ran a hand through it, she liked his nose, his eyes, he looked cute tonight in his tan sweater.

Nancy sighed softly, she was frustrated because they’d defeated another earth ending situation, survived, grew closer and stronger and in the end… they were just friends. Of course, she didn’t regret them becoming best friends, but she wanted more, she thought he had wanted it too.

But here they were, in the Byers living room, in an empty house, doing homework.

She sighed softly, again, pondered what it would be like to kiss him.

The sigh was too loud because he looked up from his book and at her, “you okay?” he asked, he checked his watch, “it is kind of late…” he looked around, in a move she recognized as him getting ready to help her gather her stuff so he could drive her home.

Nancy didn’t want to go home, “no… can we just sit and talk?” she asked, trying to sound casual about it and hopeful.

Jonathan looked at her, he closed his text book, “yeah… sure, let’s talk.” He set the book on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch.

Nancy suddenly realized that she needed a topic to talk to him about, they talked every single day so there wasn’t anything new and she sort of hated her split-second diversion choice.

Jonathan didn’t seem to notice her struggle, “is this about Steve trying to set me up on a date?” he finally asked.

Nancy’s eyes got wide, she looked at him stunned, speechless really.

Jonathan sat forward and ran a hand through his hair, “I know it’s silly, I told him I was fine, then he went on about how I shouldn’t get through high school without having at least one girlfriend…” he shook his head, laughed slightly.

Nancy was still shocked, “he did that?” Nancy asked.

Jonathan looked at her, “I know, it’s ridiculous… Anyway, he said he’d stop.” Jonathan sat back and picked up his mug of cocoa he had made earlier, sipped it. “and I mean… it’s not like any girl would want to date me.” He said with a casual shrug, laughing slightly as he motioned at himself.

Nancy closed her eyes and wanted to laugh, “don’t sell yourself short, Jonathan.” She smiled at the blush that rose on his cheeks.

He glanced at her, “I don’t think I would have much to offer… I’ve never even kissed a girl before.” He whispered the last part, blushed and looked away, reached for his text book.

Nancy’s mind was reeling, again her quick-thinking skills kicked in as she processed what he said. “we should fix that.” Nancy said gently.

Jonathan looked at her confused, “fix what?” he licked his own lips lightly, probably getting some residual cocoa from them.

Nancy really hoped this worked. “kissing, you should practice… so you’re ready and can impress a girl.” She honestly didn’t believe what she was saying herself.

She couldn’t read the look that crossed his face, but it was gone and replaced with slight shock, “how am I supposed to practice, Nancy?” he asked.

She wondered if he knew that his voice got low and soft.

Nancy felt nervous, “I can teach you.” She whispered, she kept her eyes locked on his. She swore they got darker.

“like you help me with calculous?” he asked, he grinned just slightly.

Nancy arched a brow, “yes, that’s what friends do… best friends… I’m here to help you…” she moved a little closer, her hands were in her lap.

Jonathan looked confused, “best friends teach each other how to kiss?” he asked.

Nancy rolled her eyes slightly at his sass, “not normally, but this is something you need help with… and if you ever want a girlfriend…” she didn’t like how those words sounded, but she wasn’t going to force him to feel anything for her if he didn’t want to.

“okay… you can teach me.” Jonathan’s voice was soft, he sounded nervous.

Nancy wanted to jump in victory, but she resisted. “good, okay good… it’ll be good.” Nancy said and she lightly patted his knee.

Jonathan swallowed thickly before he reached for his cocoa and took another sip, then he set it down, “should I go brush my teeth or…”

Nancy had been watching him sip the cocoa, watched him set it down, she watched his lips form words, she leaned in and pressed hers to his. He froze, she pressed a little bit more before she pulled away, she licked her lips and smiled at him. “first lesson, sometimes kisses are unexpected.” Nancy whispered. She was trying to tamp down the feeling she felt upon pressing her lips to his… excitement, happiness, relief… pleasure.

Jonathan’s eyes were locked on her, he nodded, still slightly shocked, “is that it?” he finally asked.

Nancy shook her head, “no, so usually after that, if you liked it, you move in for more.” Nancy whispered.

Jonathan nodded and Nancy placed her hand on his chest, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his again, she opened her eyes for a moment and saw that his were closed, that made her excited. She turned her head slightly and decided to focus on that button lip she liked so much. Gently, Nancy sucked on it just a bit.

Jonathan had moved closer, one hand was on the back of the couch, the other was pressed into the sofa between them.

Nancy wanted more and she slipped her tongue out, it slid over his bottom lip and Jonathan pulled away slowly. Nancy opened her eyes and saw him looking back at her, she again couldn’t read his face, but she saw the want and need in his eyes.

“do you want me to tea-“

“yes.”

“okay.”

Nancy quickly thought of what else to teach him, so much, but she had to keep it realistic, “okay, um…” Nancy stood up from the sofa and Jonathan watched her, she didn’t go far, she just stepped closer, gently pushed him back on the sofa with her hands on his shoulders and then she proceeded to straddle his lap.

She didn’t lower herself yet, just her knees were squeezing his hips, “this is sometimes a better angle when you’re both sitting,” Nancy lowered herself, she remembered she was wearing a skirt but didn’t care that was it was suddenly riding up her thighs. She settled on his lap.

Jonathan looked a little startled by this new development.

“is this okay?” she asked as she placed a hand on his chest and moved closer on his lap. she had to hold in a gasp when the roughness of his jeans brushed against her.

Jonathan nodded his head, “yeah… it’s great.” His voice was low and husky and he didn’t know where to put his eyes.

So, Nancy leaned down and captured his lips with hers, she pulled back just a bit, “you can put your hands on me.” She whispered. “most girls like to be touched.” She was teasing him.

“how do you like to be touched?” Jonathan asked very seriously, well as serious as one could be when their lips were swollen and their voice was low and husky.

Nancy shivered just a little bit, she debated on telling him exactly what she wanted, instead she settled on gently tasking his hands and placing them on her hips. “here is good.”

Jonathan’s hands were big and strong and they rested gently on her, she liked that. She leaned in again, he met her half way and her tongue slipped out, gentle and sweet, she swiped her tongue over the seam of his lips and he parted them for her. Nancy couldn’t hold back the moan when the tip of his tongue touched hers. He tasted like cocoa and she wanted to kiss the flavor away.

Jonathan’s hands left her hips, one traveled up her back and the other settled on her lower back where it slipped up and under her sweater.

Nancy gasped slightly, his hands felt so good on her skin, she wanted to tell him that, he was looking at her, panting softly.

Nancy felt his hand trail up her bare back, and Nancy knew they needed to stop. She lightly patted his chest. “that was good… you’ll do fine.” Nancy said gently as she started to crawl from his lap, he let her, he looked slightly confused, but let her leave, helped her stand up.

Nancy fixed her skirt and sat back on the couch, Jonathan cleared his throat and she looked at him. “so that’s kissing.” He finally said.

“yup.” Nancy said as she debated on picking up her text book. She was mad at herself, what had she done? Now this was all she would be thinking about… now she knew.

She decided that maybe she should leave, and then she felt his hand on her knee, Nancy looked at him, he looked a little embarrassed.

And then he was pressing his lips to hers, Nancy was startled, but she closed her eyes and melted into the kiss, he gently sucked on her bottom lip and let his tongue slide over her lips gently. He pulled away slightly, still close, “good?” he asked, his voice was low.

Nancy was a little stunned, she finally blinked, “yes… it was good.” Nancy whispered back.

Jonathan nodded, “good,” he sat back, picked up his text book.

Nancy picked up hers.

“You’re a fast learner.” Nancy said suddenly, eyes still on her text book.

Jonathan’s eyes didn’t leave his book as he replied, “I have a good teacher.”

They were back to reading quietly again.

And then Nancy tossed her book aside, she turned to Jonathan on the couch. At the same time, Jonathan’s text book was literally tossed over his shoulder. They met in the middle, lips and bodies connecting.

Nancy ended up straddling his lap again, “extra credit,” she whispered softly.

Jonathan agreed with a nod and pressing a kiss to her neck.

Studying wasn’t boring anymore…

 

~~

Fin


End file.
